Riddler (Batman Forever)
The Riddler, AKA Edward Nygma, is the main antagonist in the movie; Batman Forever. He teams up with Two-Face so he can get rich, become Gotham's cleverest carbon based life-form, get his revenge on the Bruce Wayne, and figure out the identity of Batman. History Edward Nygma starts out as an employee researcher at Wayne Enterprises who is obsessed with Bruce Wayne. Nygma wanted to use Wayne to test out his invention which was capable of beaming a TV signal into someone's brain. But Bruce rejects his invention and tells Nygma that it 'raises too many questions'. Angered by Bruce's rejection, he goes to his supervisor and tests it on him, getting fired in the process. After getting fired, Nygma started to secretly test Bruce by leaving him a long line of riddles throughout the film. Becoming the Riddler Nygma was so satisfied with the work of Two-Face on live television at a circus, he took his own take on the criminal underworld as the mastermind known as the Riddler. Forming an alliance with Two-Face, they work together to expose and kill Batman. As a start, both villains steal a lot of capital for Nygma to start his own company, NygmaTech. With that in mind, Nygma creates copies of his inventions and and sells it out to people. As part of the marketing, Nygma's true intention was to use his invention to steal the people of Gotham's quotient of intelligence into his own brain, thus making him smarter. He even allows Two-Face to share some of the intelligence so that he himself can become more smarter. Outbidding Wayne Industries At a business party, Nygma uses his now-successful invention to find out Bruce Wayne's secret identity as the Batman. After a deadly attack by Two-Face, they together watch the things that Wayne 'has in his head' which meant that he was Batman. Afterwards, Riddler and Two-Face invade Wayne Manor only to let Riddler to destroy the Batcave in the process. When Two-Face made his move to kill Bruce, he told him as he placed his final riddle on the doorstep, 'You won't learn nothing.' And they kidnap Dr. Chase Meridian to lure Batman and his new sidekick Robin to their lair. Using a battleship like machine while playing a life and death game with Two-Face, Riddler was able to destroy Batman's Batwing and send his goons after him and Robin only to lift up his lair. Riddler's Downfall Finally coming face-to-face with Batman, Riddler claims that using his invention, he will use it to go to countless TV's across the globe that will feed him 'credit card numbers, bank codes, sexual fantasies and little white lies' into his brain. He then attempts to test Batman by dropping either Dr. Meridian or Robin into their grave which is underwater. He is defeated when Batman uses a Batarang to destroy his big replica of his invention thus destroying his lair. After the death of Two-Face, Batman went back to Riddler in defeat. Riddler asked Batman why he couldn't kill him. To which he replied it's his choice to be both Bruce Wayne and Batman at the same time. Just when Batman was about to send Riddler to Arkham, Riddler began to scream wildly, as he began to hallucinate of a giant bat flying towards him. He is then afterwards taken to Arkham Asylum. Dr. Burton calls Dr. Meridian and tells her that the Riddler would shout that he'd know the true identity of Batman. Dr. Meridian asks who Batman is, but Edward says that she must say "please". When she asks with "please" who Batman is, the Riddler appears saying: "I am Batman". He then starts moving his arms like a flying bat and laughs manically. Riddler's Riddles In the movie, The Riddler gave Bruce Wayne a series of riddles for him to decipher; 1. If you look for numbers on my face, you won't find thirteen any place. * Answer: A Clock 2. Tear one off and scratch my head; what was once red is black instead. * Answer: A Match 3. The eight of us go forth, not back, to protect our king from a foe's attack. * Answer: Chess Pawns 4. We're five little items of an everyday sort; you'll find us all in 'a tennis court'. * Answer: Vowels Trivia * The Riddler is portrayed by Jim Carrey * It's unknown if The Riddler's real name is Edward Nashton as in the comics. Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bombers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedic Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:DC Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Crackers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Mad Scientist Category:Monomaniacs Category:Living Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Addicts Category:Pimps Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Envious Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Delusional Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Humans Category:Manchildren